En el fin
by Hinamori Uchiha
Summary: Ahora todo se queda en silencio, tu imagen se apaga ante mis ojos y sólo veo oscuridad. Un último golpe de dolor en mi corazón y el último aliento escapa por mis labios.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-sama, y no tengo ganas de sacar provecho.

**N/A:**Spoiler del manga 437

* * *

**En el fin**

Recuerdo cuando mi vida era vacía, no había ninguna razón para salir adelante, todo era soledad para mí. El desprecio constante de mi padre me mantenía oprimida, dudosa, desvalorada y entonces te conocí y te admiré desde el primer momento; esas ganas tan tuyas por crecer, por ser alguien, alguien reconocido por toda la aldea, ese valor para enfrentarte a cualquier situación y demostrarnos a todos lo que eres capaz de hacer y sobre todo tu confianza en ti mismo… que te hará que logres tus sueños. Serás un excelente Hokage.

Adquirí un poco de tu valor en los exámenes chunnin, cuando me apoyaste, cuando mi miedo se apoderaba de mí nuevamente, fue en aquél momento que escuché tu voz, la que me hizo intentarlo todo; entonces me vi reflejada por un instante en esos hermosos ojos azules que posees.

Después en las finales de los mismos exámenes me diste una razón más fuerte —"me gustan las personas como tú"— fueron tus palabras. Más que una razón fue una esperanza; entrené noche y día para hacerme más fuerte y busqué con todo mi ser el que tú me reconocieras, que me observaras, que vieras que hasta valgo un poco.

Pero por más fuertes que fueron mis intentos, no lo logré y ahora en esta situación me doy cuenta de cuanto me hubiese gustado dejar atrás mi timidez, e intentar hablarte, querer pasar tiempo contigo.

Ahora por demás intenté protegerte y tampoco lo conseguí.

Un fuerte dolor recorre mi cuerpo, haciendo mella en cada rincón, como si una fuerte presión estuviera sobre todos mis músculos, ¿qué es ese ataque? Ni aún con mis habilidades oculares pude verlo a tiempo, sin embargo debe ser muy poderoso para dejarme en estas condiciones; con un simple movimiento de su mano quedé completamente inmóvil entre los escombros.

No puedo evitar preguntarme si todo para mí termina de esta manera, ni tampoco puedo evitar el sentirme miserable, al saber que mi esfuerzo por ayudarte fue inútil.

Ese ninja de Akatsuki camina hacia mí y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, quisiera levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no responde, estoy muy herida; se detiene a mi lado, su rostro es el más inexpresivo que he visto, y eso me aterra hasta los huesos. Mi respiración se hace agitada, no sé bien si es por el dolor, miedo o la impotencia que inunda mi ser con desesperación. ¿Acaso es el fin?

Su mirada cruza con la mía un leve instante, luego la desvía hacia ti, balbucea sobre amor, sacrificio y odio, te cuenta de su pasado, alcanzo a comprender que sus padres fueron asesinados por ninjas de Konoha; su voz se escucha lejos, ya no puedo descifrar bien sus palabras, debo estar aturdida por el golpe.

A lo lejos alcanzo escuchar tu voz gritándole que se detenga... ¿Por qué?... ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, no accedió. Ahora todo el dolor que sentía se concentra punzando fuertemente en mi abdomen, siento como el templado metal de su espada sale lentamente de mi cuerpo, seguida por la hemorragia abundante de sangre, la herida es profunda, lo sé; ¿Es así como termina todo para mí?

No puedo evitar toser sangre, el frío se adentra lentamente en mi piel hasta llegar a mis huesos, con esfuerzo intento aspirar el aire a mis pulmones, pero una extraña sensación se apodera de mi ser por unos leves instantes, ¿qué es lo que sucede?, la atmósfera se tensa con un chakra maligno a nuestro alrededor.

El Akatsuki salta para evitar un ataque, giro mi cabeza buscándote, ese malvado monstruo se ha apoderado de tu cuerpo, tienes que ser fuerte y no dejarte manipular por él.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve escuchado el rugir del Kyuubi y los ruidos de la batalla, pero ahora hay demasiado silencio que me incomoda, quiero saber que pasó contigo, sin embargo me siento mucho más débil que antes, no puedo abrir bien mis ojos, pues en mis párpados hay una pesadez extraña. Mis extremidades están entumidas, debe ser que eh perdido demasiada sangre.

Mi respiración es cada vez más pausada, además este frío no me permite respirar bien, en un lento parpadeo te miró a mi lado, parece ser que lo derrotaste, eso me alegra, nos protegiste a todos.

Sonrío al saber que no estás herido, levanto mi mano haciendo un gran esfuerzo y torpemente toco tu mejilla, le dices a Katsuyo que busque un ninja médico, pero sé que es tarde, he perdido casi toda mi sangre, mi mano cae por que no tengo más aliento para sostenerla, la tomas entre tus cálidas manos, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero de mi boca no sale ningún sonido, ni siquiera puedo moverla.

Eso que resbala por tus mejillas... no llores, no me gusta verte triste porque el azul profundo de tus ojos se oscurece.

—Hinata —¿ese es mi nombre?, ¿esa es tu voz?, me quitas los cabellos del rostro y me acaricias las mejillas, saco fuerza de los pocos recuerdos que tuve contigo y fuerzo los músculos de mi rostro en una última sonrisa y una última palabra.

—N-Naruto-ku...

Este mundo en guerras es enfermizo, no tiene ningún sentido, sólo se lucha por el poder, los intereses y la ambición de algunos pocos, pero ¿por qué tienes que ser arrastrado a ese mundo de dolor?, intenté serte útil al menos en una ocasión, no lo logré.

Ahora todo se queda en silencio, tu imagen se apaga ante mis ojos y sólo veo oscuridad. Un último golpe de dolor en mi corazón y el último aliento escapa por mis labios.

* * *

N/A: Un pequeño One-shot que estaba guardado desde hacía tiempo. Espero les guste. [Edit. 05-Enero-11]


End file.
